The Wreak-oning Finale
RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : Our final 3 went boxing! (chris) : Duncan faced Sasquatchanakwa! (chris) : Cody faced a bear! (chris) : And Ezekiel faced… Izzy! (chris) : However, all 3 of them won! (chris) : So the winner was the one who beat their opponent the fastest! (chris) : So Cody won! (chris) : He then got to choose who to bring to the finals with him! (chris) : So Cody brought Ezekiel, eliminating Duncan! (chris) : Now our final 2 will duke it out in the hardest challenge yet! (chris) : Find out who our new millionaire will be next, on TOTAL (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) EZEKIEL AND CODY MAY TALK (stop) (zeke) : *Conf* Yeah! I made it to the final 2! I can’t believe I made it this far! Actually, I can! Cody is going to go down, and that million dollars will be all MINE! 8:01 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* Can you believe it!? I made it to the final 2! WOO HOO! But only one thing stand in my way, Ezekiel! I’m sure I can probably beat him, but he is tougher than he looks! HE TOOK DOWN IZZY! 8:01 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE MESS HALL (stop) (chris) : Welcome to the final 2 Ezekiel and Cody! (chris) : I took the liberty to order you guys an all you can eat gourmet buffet! So, DIG IN! 8:02 Jakerz69 (cody) : ARE YOU SERIOUS? THANK YOU! 8:02 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *pulls the lid of off the food try* OH DELICIOUS FOOD, HOW I’E MISSED YOU! (zeke) : *stuffs steak into his mouth* AHH! This is sooo good! 8:02 Jakerz69 (cody) : *takes handfuls of candy and stuffs them into his pockets* CANDY! 8:03 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Man, You guys mush have been hungry! 8:03 Jakerz69 (cody) : You have NO idea! 8:03 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, eat up! You'll need the extra calories! (zeke) : *stuffs some food into his pockets* (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE DOCK OF SHAME (stop) (chris) : Ok Zeke and Cody, its time for you 2 to faces off! 8:05 Jakerz69 (cody) : *shakes Ezekiel's hand* Good Luck! 8:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : You too! (chris) : In the last Aftermath, the eliminated contestants competed to earn the final 4 advantages for this challenge! (chris) : Mal won a jetpack, too bad he's out! (chris) : Duncan won a get out of 5 challenges pass, too bad he's out too! (chris) : And Ezekiel get's to choose 5 helpers, while Cody can only get 2! 8:08 Jakerz69 (cody) : What! No fair! 8:08 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Sweet! (chris) : So, Ezekiel! Who are your 5 helpers? Ethan Oka has left the chat. 8:09 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Man, it's so hard to choose! Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 8:10 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I choose Duncan, Mal, Gwen, Alejandro, and Noah! (chris) : Ok! (chris) : Chef! Bring them here! (chef) : *drives a golfcart with Duncan, Mal, Gwen, Alejandro, and Noah abord* (zeke) : Hey guys! (duncan) : Hey Zeke! Ethan Oka has left the chat. 8:11 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Hola amigo! (noah) : Hey! (gwen) : Hey Zeke *winks at him* 8:12 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *looks suspiciously at Gwen* (zeke) : Hey Gwen! Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 8:13 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Hey Mal! 8:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) Hey. *glares at Chris* 8:14 RiMiEg007 (chris) : And Cody, who are your 2 helpers? 8:14 AssyrianAsylum (sierra) : OOH PICK ME! MEEE! MEEEEEEEE! 8:14 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) :) 8:15 Jakerz69 (cody) : I choose, uh, Zoey and Lindsay! 8:15 AssyrianAsylum (sierra) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (lindsay) : Hey Rody! 8:15 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) :D 8:16 Jakerz69 (cody) : It's CODY! 8:16 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) *Glares at Chef* 8:16 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : That's what I said! RODY! 8:16 Jakerz69 (cody) : *sighs* 8:16 Ethan Oka (Mal) *looks curiously at Cody* Why these two? 8:17 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Because you got Mike trapped in there 8:17 Jakerz69 (cody) : And Zoey is useful in challenges! 8:17 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, maybe... but we're going to crush you. 8:18 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Not if we crush you Mallory 8:18 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alright! Remember helpers, You are here to help and will get NO money what so ever, except you Duncan since you took third place! 8:18 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : I'm good with that! 8:18 Ethan Oka (Mal) *glares at Chris* 8:19 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 8:19 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Ohh! Did someone say free lipgloss! 8:19 Jakerz69 (cody) : Uhh! No Lindsay! 8:19 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Aww! 8:19 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) My only concern right now is Mallory 8:19 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Mallory? 8:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) *eye twitches* IT'S MALICE! 8:20 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Yeah ok Mallory 8:20 RiMiEg007 (chris) : HA HA! Save that for the challenge! Ethan Oka has left the chat. 8:21 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Can we get on with the challenge! (chris) : Ok! The challenges are... Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 8:21 Jakerz69 (cody) : Wait! Challenges? Plural? 8:22 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes Cody! Plural! Ethan Oka has left the chat. 8:22 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Maleficent 8:24 Jakerz69 (cody) :This is gonna be fun! 8:24 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) It is 8:25 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Yeah, since we have TYLER on our team! 8:25 Jakerz69 (cody) : No we don't! (cody) : Tyler isn't even HERE! (cody) : Zoey is on our team! 8:26 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) I am 8:26 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Oh! Hi Moey! 8:26 Jakerz69 (cody) : *sighs* 8:27 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Hey Lindsay Mallory wants you 8:27 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Hey Mallory! 8:29 Jakerz69 (Mal) : Ugh! IT'S MAL! 8:29 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : That's what I said silly! 8:29 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Mallory dont deny it 8:30 Jakerz69 (Mal) : *crushes Zoey's hand* It's Mal! 8:30 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Oh sure Mallory 8:30 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok! Break it up you 2! The challenges are going through most of the challenges that we did this season! (zeke) : How fun! 8:31 Jakerz69 (cody) : That doesn't sound so hard! 8:31 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 8:32 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Oh REALLY Cody? 8:32 Jakerz69 (cody) : Oh no! 8:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : After you 2 complete the previous challenges, the 2 of you will go for a little BOXING match! 8:33 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* 8:33 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : And you can't use your epi-pen! 8:34 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Boxing huh (zoey) *Conf*They perfect chance to get Mike back 8:35 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* This is the final will and testament of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson! 8:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So! EXCITED? (zeke) : Very! (chris) : Ok, your first challenge to complete is... the Skydiving challenge! 8:36 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) So that Mal can go away ok 8:36 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* 8:37 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *smirks* Ready Cody? 8:37 Ethan Oka (Mal) Hey! Zeke! take my jetpack! 8:37 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *catches Mal's jetpack* Thanks! 8:38 Jakerz69 (cody) : What! That's against the rules! 8:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : There's no rule in letting your helpers give you their advantages! 8:38 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Perfect 8:39 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : In that case, you can take my get out of 5 challenges pass! (zeke) : Excellent! (chris) : Ok, let's go skydiving! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE AIRPLANE (STOP) (chris) : *yelling* YOU GUYS READY! (zeke) : *puts jetpack on* READY! 8:41 Jakerz69 (cody) : I am gonna die now! I'm gonna freakin DIE! 8:41 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Cody no your not 8:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *yelling* TIME TO JUMP! *jumps out of the plane* 8:42 Jakerz69 (cody) : *yelling* PLEASE GOD! DON'T LET ME DIE! *jumps out of the plane* 8:42 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : WOOOOO! HOOOO! 8:42 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Chris can I do something 8:42 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You can't interfere with challenges Zoey 8:42 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Its not the challenge 8:43 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Then sure, I don't care (zeke) : I'm 3,000 feet from the LZ! 8:43 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) *Kicks Mals kiwis and pushes him off plane* 8:44 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *turns jetpack on* 8:44 Jakerz69 (cody) : *catches Mal* (cody) : *pulls parachute* 8:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) Thank you? 8:45 Jakerz69 (cody) : Just because we're competing against each other doesn't mean I'm gonna let you die! 8:45 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *Conf* How touching! (zeke) : *lands in the LZ* (chris) : Ezekiel is in the lead! 8:46 Jakerz69 (cody) : *lands in the LZ and puts Mal down* 8:47 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Hey Mal, hold this for me will ya! *throws jetpack at Mal* 8:47 Ethan Oka (Mal) *stands up* Thanks! *runs ahead* 8:48 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, the next challenge is... hike around the island! (zeke) : Nevermind Mal! *takes jetpack from him* (zeke) : *jetpacks around the island* 8:49 Jakerz69 (cody) : That is cheating! 8:49 RiMiEg007 (chris) : No rule against it! 8:49 Jakerz69 (cody) : Oh come on! 8:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) Cheating? People who lose don't cheat. 8:50 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) *Hits Mal* Shut it Mallory 8:50 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Back! 8:50 Ethan Oka (Mal) *eye twitch* It's, MAL! 8:51 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Sure it is 8:51 RiMiEg007 (chris) : And Ezekiel is in the lead! (zeke) : Better get a move on Cody! 8:51 Jakerz69 (cody) : *starts walking around the island* 8:52 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok Zeke, the next challenge is... Construct a hot air balloon! (zeke) : I'll use my pass! (chris) : Nice! (chris) : Zeke is now 2 challenges ahead! 8:53 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Yay! 8:53 Jakerz69 (cody) : Zeke is against ME! YOUR ON MY TEAM! 8:53 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Oh! 8:54 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok Zeke, time to go surfing! (zeke) : *grabs a surfboard* (chris) : All you have to do is catch a wave! (zeke) : Piece of cake! 8:55 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Hmmmmm 8:55 Jakerz69 (cody) : Almost done hiking!! 8:55 AssyrianAsylum (fang) : *taps Cody's shoulder* 8:56 Jakerz69 (cody) : Uhhh! Nice Shark! (cody) : *starts backing away* 8:56 AssyrianAsylum (fang) : *walks towards Cody* 8:56 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Hey Fang Mallory said that he got Scott 8:57 AssyrianAsylum (fang) : *looks at Zoey* 8:57 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) >:) 8:57 AssyrianAsylum (fang) : *walks towards Mal* 8:57 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : Sic him Fang 8:58 Jakerz69 (cody) : DONE! Time to make a hot air balloon! 8:58 Ethan Oka (Mal) *grabs Fang" ** 8:58 AssyrianAsylum (fang) : *squirms* 8:59 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : *Kicks Mallorys kiwis* 8:59 Ethan Oka (Mal) *smashes Fang's stomach with knee 8:59 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *catches a wave and rides it back to the beach* 8:59 AssyrianAsylum (fang) : *runs away, whimpering* 9:00 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Zeke is still in the lead! (chris) : Next, you have to... 9:01 Ethan Oka (Mal) You forgot the treasure challenge! 9:02 RiMiEg007 (chris) : We're not doing EVERY challenge! (chris) : Next, you hae to got to Boney Island and find a golden coin! (zeke) : One? One Golden coin? On a whole ISLAND! (chris) : You can bring one of your helpers! 9:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) Pass? 9:03 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *grabs a fadora* Come on Mal! 9:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) *stands up* Let's go! 9:03 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : o_o Bingo 9:04 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *picks up Mal and jetpacks to Boney Island* 9:04 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : He still haves his personalities 9:04 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *gives Mal the fedora* Here, put this on! (zeke) : I need Manitoba for this challenge! 9:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *puts fedora on* *gasps* (Mal) *turns into (Manitoba Smith) * 9:06 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *lands on Boney Island* Let's go! 9:06 Jakerz69 (cody) : *finishes making a hot air balloon* (cody) : Finished! 9:06 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *stops Zeke* This way! *runs toward skull cliif* 9:07 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) If Mal still got his personalities that means O_O 9:07 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok Cody, grab a surfboard and catch a wave! 9:07 Jakerz69 (cody) : *takes off his shirt and throws it a Zoey* (cody) : *grabs a surfboard* 9:07 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) -_- 9:07 Jakerz69 (cody) : *runs into the water* 9:08 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Oooh! I see something! 9:08 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *goes into Skull's eye* In here! 9:09 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *goes into Skull's eye* 9:09 Jakerz69 (cody) : The surf is gone! There are no waves! (cody) : *punches the water* Dang it! (cody) : I should have chosen Owen to help me, He could have jumped in the water and made a wave! 9:10 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *throws gold coin at Zeke* there you go zomboy! *climbs down skull* 9:11 Jakerz69 (cody) : *snaps his fingers* That's it! Zoey! Lindsay! Jump into the water together! 9:11 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Or (zoey) We can fling this boulder (zoey) But ok (zoey) *Jumps in water* 9:12 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : *takes off her skirt and shirt and jumps into the water* WEEEE! 9:12 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Let's roll! *picks up Manitoba and jetpacks back to Camp Wawanakwa* 9:12 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) O_O 9:13 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets pushed a few feet* AGAIN! 9:13 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : *gets on the dock and jumps into the water again* 9:14 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *lands and puts Manitoba Smith down* Here Manitoba! Hold this for me! *throws Jetpack at Manitoba Smith* 9:15 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets pushes another few feet* AGAIN! 9:15 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *ducks and jetpack flys away* CRIKEY! Watch where youre throwing things! 9:15 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : *gets on the dock and jumps into the water again* 9:15 Ethan Oka *flies 9:16 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets pushed to shore* 9:16 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Cody, canoe to Boney Island! Zeke! Go to the cottage and find my megaphone! (zeke) : Megaphone? Ok, come on Manitoba! 9:17 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *runs toward cottage* 9:18 Jakerz69 (cody) : *sighs* Ok, come on Zoey, we've gotta coin to find! 9:18 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 9:18 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets into a canoe* 9:18 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *walks into the Cottage* Ok, megaphone... Where could it be? 9:19 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) Wait, what's that? 9:19 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *picks it up* (zeke) : It looks like... a plant leaf? 9:20 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) a giant phone? 9:20 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : A phone in the shape of a plant leaf? 9:20 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) Yep. 9:20 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *the phone rings, he answers it* (zeke) : Hello? 9:21 AssyrianAsylum (izzy) : *on the phone* Hiya Zekey! 9:21 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Izzy? 9:21 Ethan Oka (Izzy) I have this cone thing and it makes me *louder* LOUDER! 9:22 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Cody? 9:22 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *on the phone* You have the megaphone? 9:22 Jakerz69 (cody) : Yeah Zoey? 9:22 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Is this it *Shows coin* 9:22 Jakerz69 (cody) : No, that's a quarter! 9:23 Ethan Oka (Izzy) Is that what this is? cool! 9:23 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I need it! Can I have it please? 9:23 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) As in coin is it like a gold coin 9:24 Ethan Oka (Izzy) Sure! *megaphone lands on Zeke's head* 9:24 Jakerz69 (cody) : It's an old quarter, they turn into a slight gold color! 9:24 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Thanks, I'll share some of my winnings with you! 9:25 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) Hey! 9:25 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I'm sharing my winnings with you too! (zeke) : And to Duncan, and Alejandro, and... Gwen! 9:25 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok where would you least expect a quarter to be 9:25 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) That's more like it! Now let's go! 9:26 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *runs to the beach* 9:26 Jakerz69 (cody) : How about that Skull Cave! (points to the Skull Cave* 9:26 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 9:26 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Chris! Your megaphone! *hands Chris the megaphone* (chris) : Alright! Zeke is still in the lead! (chris) : Time for your final challenge Zeke! (zeke) : Sweet! (chris) : Get the speed boat you build and drive it over to the other side of the island! Then go to the Total Drama Battle Arena! 9:29 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Is this it? Jakerz69 (cody) : Yes! It's a real gold coin! Let's go! 9:32 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 9:32 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *gets into his boat and starts it up* Come on helpers* (duncan) : *gets in* 9:33 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *JUMPS IN BOAT* 9:33 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *gets on Zeke's boat* 9:33 Teamdarkfan4 (gwen) : *Gets in* 9:33 AssyrianAsylum (noah) : *get's on Zeke's boat* 9:33 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *drives* 9:33 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets into the canoe* RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Soo, how have you guys been since you got voted out? 9:36 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Pretty good! I visited José in the hospital! I messed around with him! (noah) : I finished Les Misérables! 9:37 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I ate some pickled eggs! (zeke) : Cool, how about you Gwen? 9:38 Teamdarkfan4 (gwen) Lets just say I kept my mind on a certain someone 9:39 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Aww, how thoughtful! *kisses Gwen* 9:39 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *gasps* 9:39 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Cool! 9:39 Ethan Oka (Manitoba Smith) *turns into (Mal) * 9:40 Jakerz69 (cody) : We're back! *gives Chris the gold coin* 9:40 Teamdarkfan4 (gwen) :) 9:40 Ethan Oka (Mal) I've been plotting revenge. *throws fedora in lake* 9:40 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Oh who? 9:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) Chris. He's the reason I'm here! 9:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Huh? I thought it was Chef! 9:42 Ethan Oka (Mal) Nope! watch this. *shows clip of Chef in the confessional* 9:42 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I can't believe that! That's bull *censored*! 9:42 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Hey! The Battle Arena is over there! *points the the Total Drama Battle Arena* 9:43 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *drives boat over to the dock* Ok, let's go in! 9:43 Teamdarkfan4 (gwen) Ok 9:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *jumps on dock* 9:44 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, Zeke is at the Battle Arena waiting for Cody! Cody, time to get a boat and boat over to the Battle Arena! 9:45 Jakerz69 (cody) : Ok! Come on Zoey! And Lindsay! 9:45 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 9:45 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Yay! Boating! 9:45 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets into the canoe* 9:45 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Do you mind if I work on my tan? *lays back on to Cody's lap! 9:46 Jakerz69 (cody) : Uh, sure! Go ahead! 9:46 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) I see them up ahead Jakerz69 (cody) : Time to kick it in to high gear! 9:49 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Man, Cody is taking forever! I bet Lindsay is slowing them down! *laughs* 9:49 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : *falls out of the canoe* (lindsay) : AHH! HELP! 9:49 Jakerz69 (cody) : *sighs* Really!? 9:49 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) O_O 9:50 Jakerz69 (cody) : *helps Lindsay out of the water* Seriously? 9:50 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Sorry Rody, I lost my balence! 9:50 Jakerz69 (cody) : Why were you standing in the first place? 9:51 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : I heard it was safer! 9:51 Jakerz69 (cody) : I think you got that backwards! (cody) : I see the arena! *paddles the boat over to the dock* Let's go in! 9:53 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 9:53 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : Ok Rody! 9:53 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Where were you guys! It's been 2 hours! 9:54 Jakerz69 (cody) : Lindsay slowed us down 3 times! And we had to use a canoe! 9:54 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *gives Zeke $5* 9:54 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I told you so Alejandro! (chris) : Ok! Time for you guys to FIGHT! TO THE DEATH! (chris) : *phone rings* Yeah, let me get this! (chris) : *answers phone* Yeah! Hello! (chris) : Ok... Ok... DONE! (chris) : *hangs up* The producers said you can seriously injure each other, but death is strictly off limits! 9:56 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* (cody) : This is the final will and testament of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson! 9:57 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Ready to lose Cody!? 9:58 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* Not particularly! 9:58 RiMiEg007 (chris) : OK! FIGHT! 9:58 Jakerz69 (cody) : *tackles Ezekiel* 9:59 RiMiEg007 (ezekiel) : Get off! *kicks Cody* 9:59 Jakerz69 (cody) : *accidentally bumps into Mal* (cody) : *gulps* 10:00 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Come here! Or are you too CHICKEN!? 10:00 Jakerz69 (cody) : *runs toward Zeke* 10:00 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *pushes Cody back into Mal* 10:01 Ethan Oka (Mal) *grabs Cody* 10:01 Jakerz69 (cody) : AHHH! (cody) : Please don't kill me! 10:01 Ethan Oka (Mal) Oh, hello! and goodbye *punches Cody* 10:02 Jakerz69 (cody) : *flies into Zoey and Lindsay* 10:02 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Lindsay how do you think we help Cody 10:02 AssyrianAsylum (lindsay) : OW! I don't know Moey! 10:02 Ethan Oka (Mal) *evil laugh* Wait, what's that? *points at sky* 10:02 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *high fives Mal* (zeke) : I don't know... it looks like... 10:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) Is that? THE JETPACK! (Mal) *ducks* 10:03 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *attempts to catch the jetpack* 10:03 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : *Throws rock at jetpack* I hope it hits Mal 10:04 Jakerz69 (cody) : *tackles Zeke* 10:04 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gets hit in the back of the head by jetpack* 10:04 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) YES 10:04 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : MAL! *kicks Cody off of him* (zeke) : Ok! Your dead Cody! 10:05 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* 10:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gasps* 10:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *pins Cody to the ground and twists his arm* 10:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *turns into (Mike) * 10:05 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Mike? 10:05 Ethan Oka (Mike) Oh, my head. 10:05 Jakerz69 (cody) : OOOOWWWWW! A little help PLEASE! 10:05 RiMiEg007 (chris) : No interfering! (zeke) : 1! (zeke) : 2! (zeke) : 3! (zeke) : 4! (zeke) : 5! (zeke) : 6! (zeke) : 7! (zeke) : 8! 10:06 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Are you ok Mike? 10:07 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : 9! 10:07 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Kicks Zeke in the groin* 10:07 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : OW! 10:07 Jakerz69 (cody) : *punches Zeke in the face* 10:07 Ethan Oka (Mike) *rubbing back of head* I've been better. 10:07 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *falls over* 10:07 Jakerz69 (cody) : *pins Zeke to the ground* (cody) : 1! (cody) : 2! (cody) : 3! 10:08 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Lets just say we had a problem with Mallory 10:08 Jakerz69 (cody) : 4! (cody) : 5! (cody) : 6! (cody) : 7! 10:08 Ethan Oka (Mike) *chuckles* It's Malice. 10:08 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : UH! A little help here! 10:08 Jakerz69 (cody) : 8! (cody) : 9! 10:09 Ethan Oka (Mike) *throes rock at Cody* *throws* 10:09 Jakerz69 (cody) : OW! 10:09 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *kicks Cody off of him* (zeke) : *pins Cody to the ground* (zeke) : 1! (zeke) : 2! (zeke) : 3! (zeke) : 4! (zeke) : 5! (zeke) : 6! (zeke) : 7! (zeke) : 8! 10:10 Teamdarkfan4 (gwen) YOU CAN DO IT ZEKE 10:10 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : 9! (zeke) : 10! 10:10 Ethan Oka (Mike) Woo! 10:10 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I DID IT! (chris) : EZEKIEL IS THE WINNER! (duncan) : Congrats man! 10:11 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Nice going amigo! (noah) : Woo! Good Job! 10:11 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I WON! I WON! 10:11 Ethan Oka (Mike) ZEKE, ZEKE, ZEKE, ZEKE! 10:11 Teamdarkfan4 (gwen) CONGRATULATIONS 10:12 Jakerz69 (cody) : *wakes up* Huh! Who won? 10:12 Ethan Oka (Mike) Not you. Hehe, 10:12 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Congratulations Ezekiel! You have won ONE MILLION DOLLARS! 10:12 Jakerz69 (cody) : *rubbing his head* Aww man! 10:13 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Zeke won but you tried your best 10:13 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Don't worrk Cody, you still get one hundred thousand dollars! (chris) : And Duncan gets ten thousand dollars! (duncan) : Yeah! 10:14 Jakerz69 (cody) : I'll take it! 10:14 Ethan Oka (Mike) Wait how much do I get? I came in 4th! 10:14 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Sorry Mike! Nothing! (zeke) : Don't worry, I'm sharing my prize money with my helpers! 10:15 Ethan Oka (Mike) Woo! 10:15 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Also! Ezekiel! You are now the proud owner of a Lamborghini Veneno! *gives Ezekiel keys to the Lamborghini Veneno* (zeke) : *jaw drops* (duncan) : *waves hand in front of Ezekiel's face* I think we lost him! (zeke) : *shakes his head* A-A-A Lamborghini!? (chris) : Yup! (chris) : Cody! You get a modest car! A 2000 Camaro SS! 10:17 Jakerz69 (cody) : Cool! I still get a car! 10:17 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Where's my car? (chris) : Only 1st and 2nd places get cars! (duncan) : Ok... I call shotgun in Zeke's car! (zeke) : Woo Hoo! Let's throw a massive party! (chris) : Well, Ezekiel won Total Drama Island! (chris) : I guess it's time to say goodbye to our campers! (chris) : OR IS IT? 10:21 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) One last thing *Kisses Mike* 10:21 Ethan Oka (Mike) *dazed* thiswasgreatwoo 10:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : I'm Chris McLean, and this has been TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (zeke) : I'M A MILLIONAIRE! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)